Jomaribryan Riddles 60
Here are my 60th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Raising Arizona (7th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Aladdin Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Pinocchio Preview * Beauty and the Beast Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * 101 Dalmatians Preview * 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * The Revolving Door of Justice * The Salad Days * Main Title * The Arizona Household * A Hot Baby * The Snopes Redemption * The Dream Warrior * A Federal Case * Glen and Dot * H.I. on the Run * A Tempting Proposition * Letter of Love * Leonard Smalls * Everyone Wants Junior * Junior's New Daddies * Breaking Up * The Bank Job * Warthog from Hell * Home Again * Dream On * End Credits * 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Broadcast News (15th Anniversary Edition) Here is the real trailers that appeared in Barney Live! in New York City 2005 DVD and here are the orders: # Barney Let's Go Series Trailer # Barney's Colorful World! Live! Trailer # Barney The Land of Make-Believe Trailer #Bob The Builder: When Bob Became a Builder Trailer # Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer (2005) # Angelina Ballerina Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams Trailer # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer # The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer #Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together and Shake a Leg Trailer (2005) # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer That's All. Fatal Presentation (15th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2000 VHS of Fatal Presentation and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Prefontaine Preview * Silent Trigger Preview * Hawk's Vengeance Preview * Roadracers Preview * Shades of Fear Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. Beauty and the Beast 2003 VHS Here is the 2003 VHS of Beauty and the Beast and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview * Toy Story 2 Preview * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview * Sing a Song with Tigger Preview * "On ABC" * Geppetto Preview * Walt Disney World - Catch It * Disney.com Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * "This film has been modified..." * THX Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * Prologue * "Belle" * Belle Meets Gaston * Maurice's Invention * Maurice Gets Lost * Maurice Comes Upon a Castle * Gaston Proposes to Belle/"Belle" (Reprise) * Belle Arrives at the Castle * Belle's New Home * "Gaston" * Belle Meets Mrs. Potts, Wardrobe and Chip * Belle is Being Difficult * Belle Leaves Her Bedroom/Meeting Cogsworth and Lumiere * "Be Our Guest" * A Tour of the Castle * Exploring the West Wing/Belle Discovers the Magic Rose/Belle and the Beast's Argument * Belle Runs Off/Beast Battles the Wolves * Gaston Plans a Scheme with Monsieur D'Arque * Something Special for Belle ("Something There") * A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") * Beast Sets Belle Free * Gaston's Evil Plan in Action ("Murder the Beast") * The Castle Under Attack * Beast vs. Gaston * Transformation/Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Beauty and the Beast") * Sing-Along Songs Music Video: "Be Our Guest" * Sing-Along Songs Music Video: "Beauty and the Beast" * "Now Available on Videocassette" * Tarzan Preview * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Dinosaur Theatrical Teaser Trailer * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Hope and Glory (10th Anniversary Edition) * Let's Go to the Zoo (2006) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (2006) * Fun Ways to Stay Safe (2007) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2007) * Stop & Go! Hot & Cold! (2007) * Playing in the Park (2007) * Special Days with Family & Friends (2007) * Barney's Colorful World Live! (2008) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * Learn from Mistakes (2009) * Vehicles and Little Bugs (2009) * See It! Hear It! (2010) * Barney and the Wonder Superhero (2013) * Barney's Tropical Quest (2014) Moonstruck (10th Anniversary Edition) (The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) #Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) #Transportation Fun (Going Places) (November 4, 1997) #Sharing and Caring (Caring Means Sharing) (November 11, 1997) #Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) #Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) #Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) #Learn About Shadow (What’s That Shadow) (January 13, 1998) #Help Protect the Earth (Our Earth Our Home) (February 3, 1998) #Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) #Rhymes with Mother Goose (Let’s Help, Mother Goose) (March 3, 1998) #Tosha’s Can Be a Friend (Be a Friend) (March 17, 1998) #Buggy Friends (I Just Love Bugs) (April 7, 1998) #What I Want to Be (When I Grow Up) (April 14, 1998) #Five Senses of Fun (1-2-3-4-5 Senses) (March 31, 1998) #Neighborhood Fun (Hi, Neighbor) (January 6, 1998) #We Are Going Camping (A Camping We Will Go) (May 5, 1998) #Best Manners (A Splash Party Please) (May 13, 1998) #Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) #Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) #Welcome to Mexico (Hola Mexico) (May 23, 1998) #Friends Are Special (Everyone is Special) (May 26, 1998) #Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (June 3, 1998) #Doctor is Fun (Doctor Barney is Here) (June 9, 1998) #Feelings of Fun (Oh, What a Day) (June 26, 1998) #Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) #Happy Homes (Home Sweet Homes) (July 7, 1998) #Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) #Four Seasons of Fun (Four Seasons Day) (September 8, 1998) #Fun At the Farm (Down On Barney’s Farm) (September 15, 1998) #Barney A Super-Dee-Duper Musical Castle Fun Day! (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) (September 16, 1998) #Fun at World of Music (A World of Music) (September 22, 1998) #A Fun with Reading Day with Barney (Love to Read, with Barney) (October 1, 1998) #Barney & Friends The Live! Show (Barney Live! in New York City) (October 2, 1998) #A Super-Dee-Duper Dream Island Day! (Imagination Island) (October 3, 1998) #Autumn Day (Falling for Autumn) (October 6, 1998) #Fun With Grandparents (Grandparents Are Grand (1993)) (October 10, 1998) #Play with Friends (May I Help You) (October 12, 1998) #Shapes (Red, Blue and Circles Too) (October 16, 1998) #Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) #Lots Things I Can Do (I Can Do That) (October 26, 1998) #Grownups Jobs (Grown-Ups for a Day) (October 29, 1998) #Making Art Picture Fun With Barney (Picture This) (November 3, 1998) #Baby Bop’s Birthday (Look at Me I’m 3) (November 7, 1998) #Big Top Fun (The Exercise Circus) (November 11, 1998) #Our Favorite Things with Barney (My Favorite Things) (November 17, 1998) #Dentist is Fun (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (November 20, 1998) #Being Safe With Barney (Stop, Look and Be Safe) (December 1, 1998) #Let’s Pretend with Barney (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (December 5, 1998) #Fun at Alphabet Zoo (The Alphabet Zoo) (December 8, 1998) #Families Are Special (A Very Special Delivery) (December 11, 1998) #Planting On Very Garden (Shawn and the Beanstalk) (December 14, 1998) #Shoe Fun (If the Shoe Fits) (December 19, 1998) #Our Favorite Rooms (Room for Everyone) (December 22, 1998) #A Super-Dee-Duper Safety Day with Barney! (Barney Safety) (December 23, 1998) #Barney's Imagination Talent Show (Barney's Talent Show) (December 24, 1998) #Time for Games (Barney's Fun & Games) (December 31, 1998) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day with the Seasons with Barney (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (January 1, 1999) #Fire Safety (I Can Be a Firefighter) (January 5, 1999) #Shopping Party Fun (Shopping for a Surprise) (January 12, 1999) #Having Fair Festival (Anyway You Slice it) (January 19, 1999) #A Scavenger Fun (Twice is Nice) January 26, 1999) #Making New Friends (On the Move) (February 2, 1999) #Fun at Welcome Home (A Welcome Home) (February 9, 1999) #Clean Up, Clean Up (Classical Cleanup) (February 16, 1999) #Taking Care of Pets (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) (February 23, 1999) #Fishy Friends (Gone Fishing) (March 2, 1999) #A World of Animals (At Home with Animals) (March 9, 1999) #Rainy Days, Indoor Fun (It’s Raining It’s Pouring) (March 16, 1999) #Jungle Adventure (Camera Safari) (March 23, 1999) #Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) #Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) #Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 3 (May 4, 1999) #Collection 4 (May 11, 1999) #Collection 5 (May 18, 1999) #Collection 6 (June 8, 1999) #Coming Along the Train (Who's Who at the Choo-Choo!) (April 7, 1999) #Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) #BJ’s Hats (Hats Off To BJ) (November 9, 1999) #A Goose Friend Mother Goose (Honk Honk Goose On the Loose) (March 6, 2000) #Play Safely (Playing it Safe) (March 8, 2000) #Flying in a Airplanes (Up We Go) (April 21, 2000) #Ready, Set, Bear Hunt with Barney (Going on a Bear Hunt) (October 31, 2001) #Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 6 (July 21, 2005) #The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 3 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 4 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 5 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 6 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 7 (September 9, 2008) See Also * List of Barney Stage Shows * Barney & Friends Episode Videos * Barney Box Sets * Classic Collection * Barney Clip Shows * Let's Go (Series) My Life as a Dog (10th Anniversary Edition) I actually found this picture of the 2005 VHS tape from Amazon in the U.K. NOTE: Barney's Birthday originally released on U.K. VHS from HIT Entertainment in 2005. Anna (10th Anniversary Edition) I actually found this picture of the 2005 VHS tape from Amazon in the U.K. NOTE: We Wish You a Merry Christmas originally released on U.K. VHS from HIT Entertainment in 2005. You're currently looking for Barney's Birthday 2005 U.K. VHS and Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 U.K. VHS! Ironweed (10th Anniversary Edition) The Barney & Friends episodes that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. The first, second, third, fourth and fifth generations are added from each season or episode. Timelime of Barney & Friends on Time Warner Cable Kids * September 5, 2011: Season 1-3 (first generation), Season 4-6 (second generation), Season 7-9 (third generation), Season 10-11 (fourth generation) and Season 12-13 (fifth generation) episodes aired on the channel. * August 2013: Season 1-6 episodes removed from the channel. * September 1, 2013: Season 14 episodes added. * January 2016: Barney & Friends is still currently seen on the channel with Season 12, 13 and 14 episodes aired from Monday to Friday, Season 9, 10 and 11 episodes aired on Tuesday and Thursday and Season 7-8 episodes aired on every Saturday morning. Episodes aired on Time Warner Cable Kids: First Generation (Seasons 1-3) (2011-2013) # The Queen of Make-Believe # Four Seasons Day # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # My Family's Just Right for Me # Caring Means Sharing # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Down on Barney's Farm # Alphabet Soup! # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # I Just Love Bugs # Hi, Neighbor! # A-Camping We Will Go! # Be a Friend # Practice Makes Music # A World of Music # A Spalsh Party, Please # When I Grow Up... # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special # Help Protect Our Earth # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # That's a Home to Me # Grown-Ups for a Day! # It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Winter's Wonderful # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # I am a Fine Musician # Barney's Very Silly Day! # Around the World We Go # Barney's Opposite Day # No Matter Where They Are # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Classical Cleanup # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # Camera Safari # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! # Twice is Nice! # Anyway You Slice It Second Generation (Seasons 4-6) (2011-2013) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Going on a Bear Hunt # Tree-Mendous Trees # Let's Eat # Good, Clean Fun! # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Around the World We Go # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # The One and Only You # Colors All Around # Try It, You'll Like It! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Howdy, Friends! # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in the Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand! (1999) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors and Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # That's What Friends are For # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Third Generation (Seasons 7-9) (2011-present) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # My Family and Me # Spring into Fun! # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # The 4 Seasons # Way Up in Outer Space # BJ's Really Cool House # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Grandparents are Grand! (2903 Version) # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Who's Your Neighbor? # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood # Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air # Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # All About Me # My Baby Brother Fourth Generation (Seasons 10-11) (2011-present) # Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills # Airplanes and Boats # Butterflies and Bugs # Shapes and Colors # Seeing and Hearing # Glad to Be Me and Arts # Movement and BJ's Snack Attack # Pets and Vets # Counting and Letters # Caring and Sharing # Winter and Summer # Spring and Fall # Playing Games and Fun with Reading # Days of the Week and Rhythm # Mother Goose and Fairy Tales # Rabbits/Ducks and Fish # Dancing and Singing # Making Mistakes and Seperation # Things I Can Do and Differances # China and Kenya # Safety Patrol and Friendship # Pistachio and Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words and Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things # The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden and Listen! # Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! # Best in Show and No, No, No! # For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright # The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? and Sweet Treats # The Babysitter and The Color of Barney # Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game and What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog # Imagination and Adventures # Big as Barney and The Chase # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite and Time Flies # Get Well and Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day and Love # Habitat Fifth Generation (Seasons 12-13) (2011-present) # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Theif - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickes - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian - A Native American Adventure # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2013-present) # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Look at Me, I'm Dancing! # Exercise is Fun for All! # A Trip to the Beach # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # Having Fun with the Alphabet # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be # Trying on Different Grown-Up Jobs! # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Dark Eyes (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the Barney specials that aired on TV. # Barney & Friends Family Marathon (1993, PBS) # Barney in Concert (1993, PBS) # Imagination Island (1994, NBC) # Barney Safety (1995, PBS) # Barney Live! in New York City (1995, PBS) # A Day in the Park with Barney (1997, PBS) # A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1997, PBS) # Barney's Great Adventure (1998, PBS) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998, PBS) # Barney's First Adventures (1998; Fox) # Sing & Dance with Barney (1999, PBS) # Barney's Halloween Party (1999, PBS; 2011-2012; Time Warner Cable Kids) # Barney's Thanksgiving Party '(2000-2001, PBS) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (2000-2001, PBS; 2010, Sprout; 2011-2012, Time Warner Cable Kids) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001, PBS) # Come on Over to Barney's House (2002, PBS) # Barney's Pajama Party (2002, PBS) # Barney's Christmas Star (2002, PBS; 2010-2013, Sprout; 2011-present, Time Warner Cable Kids) # Barney Songs from the Park (2003, PBS) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003, PBS) # '''Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '(2003; PBS) # Barney's Colorful World (2004, PBS) # Let's Go to the Farm (2005, PBS) # The Land of Make-Believe (2005, PBS) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005, PBS; 2010-2013, Sprout, 2011-2014; Time Warner Cable Kids; 2015, ABC, CBS) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2005, PBS) # Let's Go to the Beach (2006, PBS) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007, PBS) # Dino-Mite Birthday (2007, PBS) # Celebrating Around the World (2008, PBS) # The Best of Barney (2008, PBS) # Let's Go on Vacation (2009, PBS) # Barney's Jungle Friends (2009, PBS) # Big World Adventure (2011, PBS) # A Very Merry Christmas (2011, PBS; 2011-present, Time Warner Cable Kids) # Barney's Birthday Bash (2011, PBS) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014, PBS; 2015, Time Warner Cable Kids) # Barney's Birthday (2016, HBO) '''Good Morning, Vietnam (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the Season 11 episodes of Barney & Friends released on DVD in the U.K. DVDs # Barney's Rhyming Time (Rhyming Time, The Babysitter and Get Well) (2016) # Barney's Sing-Along in Season 11 (Sing-Along in Season 11) (2016) # Let's Play Make-Believe with Barney (Save the Day, The Missing Treasure Chest '''and '''Queen for a Day) (2016) # Barney's Fun Day in the Park (Picnic, We're Gonna Get Wet and Slow and Steady!) (2016) Beverly Hills Cop II (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1997 VHS of Beverly Hills Cop II and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Con Air Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Mimic Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Evita Preview # Shadow Conspiracy Preview # Sling Blade Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Caper # Shakedown # Alphabet Crimes # Deep Uncover # A Better Fashion # All for One, One for All # Traffic Duty # Needle in a Haystack # Wild Ride # Racing Time # Firepower # Expert Tutelage # End Credits # "Theatrical Trailer" # Beverly Hills Cop II Official Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Phenomenon Preview # Ransom Preview # MGM/UA Contemporary Classics/Vintage Classics Preview # John Lennon Tribute Album Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Touchstone Pictures. The Untouchables (10th Anniversary Edition) It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning a year older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. Filled with songs, games, balloons, decorations, birthday presents, pizza, ice cream and even birthday cake. Barney makes a birthday wish while he blows the candles out the cake before Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel invite the guests at the party (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami). It also packaged with a bonus CD Barney's Birthday (which was re-released in 2016) Bonus Features * Baby Bop's Tea Party Games (Cakes, Cups and Colors and Alphabet Cookies) * Bonus Episode: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "What Can It Be? Read-Along * "Barney's Birthday" Read-Along * Song Selection * Bonus CD: Barney's Birthday Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo * Portuguese Dolby Digital Stereo Barney's Birthday (special edition) will be re-released on DVD to stores on September 6, 2016. Barney's Birthday (soundtrack) packaged as a bonus soundtrack album with the DVD. Street Smart (10th Anniversary Edition) For 11 years, a Special Edition to Barney's Birthday DVD available in stores September 6, 2016 from HIT Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Plus bonus CD: Barney's Birthday (packaged with the DVD). Barney's Birthday: Special Edition It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning 200 million years older and his friends are having a surprise birthday party! With songs, games, balloons, decorations, and, of course, cake. Join in on all the fun of the party when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids open presents, Barney makes a birthday wish and he blows out the birthday candles on the birthday cake, and 3 dinos and the kids (Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel) invite the guests (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami) at the party. Barney loves to celebrate his birthday! 28 songs from the video: # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Happy Birthday to You (Portuguese) # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Bonus CD! * Barney's Birthday Bonus Features * Baby Bop's Tea Party Games (Cakes, Cups and Colors and Alphabet Cookies) * Bonus Episode: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "What Can It Be? Read-Along * "Barney's Birthday" Read-Along * Song Selection This DVD features a English, Spanish and Portuguese Audio. Barney's Birthday: Special Edition DVD available on September 6th from HIT Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment! Cry Freedom (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a cast photo of Elliot, Socks, Paisley, Beaverton and Lionel from the TV series of Elliot Moose. Gaby: A True Story (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a photo of the Season 11 cast, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra and the crew in 2007. Throw Momma from the Train (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a cast photo of Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11 of Barney & Friends. The Whales of August (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a photo of the Season 9 cast, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna and the crew in 2005. The Dead (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a Season 11 photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Entire Metal Jacket (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a Season 11 photo of the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). The Chipmunk Adventure (10th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Theatrical Teaser Trailer # George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # The Rescuers Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Highlander 2: The Director's Cut Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Dave's Trip # A Race Around the World # Alvin's Scheme # The Race Begins # The Flying Surprise # "We're Off to See the World" # The Rock and Roll Battle # Danger in Egypt # The Prince of Plenty? # A Chipette Detour # Theodore's Sacrifice # The Finish Line # End Credits # "Theatrical Trailer" # The Chipmunk Adventure Official Trailer # "Now Available from MGM Interactive" # Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Radio Days (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a Season 2 photo of Rimba and the new character Savamba the Flamingo from Rimba's Island. The Witches of Eastwick (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a Season 2 photo of Old MacDonald and 2 new characters Harpler Horse and Larrity Sheep from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. Lethal Weapon (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a Season 2 photo of Celeste Cow, Lucinda Chicken, Alfred Pig, Harpler Horse, Larrity Sheep and Poppycock Rooster.